From Super friends to a super couple
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: Summary is in the story. Superflash pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A request from a friend for a Superflash story and so here it is.**

 **Summary: Barry is on his Earth thinking about the future and fate as in the future, he marries Iris but he doesn't love her like a girlfriend anymore. Instead, he loves her as a sister while on Kara's Earth, she's trying to over Mon-El being back and he's married. Can the two super friends help each other through their problems or will their relationship evolve into something more?**

 **Time for it to begin, enjoy!**

 **Earth-1, West home:**

Barry was sat down on the couch with a cup of coffee and a crime-mystery book as Captain Singh had given him a day off due to the fact he had been working every second of every day, without any type of a break. But the reason why Barry was always working wasn't because he was behind, the true reason was that he was always working was to spend time away from Iris and the team but that didn't last long as Cisco was calling him.

" _Hey man, everything alright? We just haven't see you for a few days."_ Cisco was concerned about his best friend, Barry got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, just been busy with things," Barry replied, he put his phone on speaker as he begun washing his cup. "Something wrong?" Barry asked in case Cisco was calling because of a Metahuman.

" _No, just…"_ Cisco started then paused, he thought his next words carefully then said them. _"Joe and Iris said that you've been distant lately and too be honest, you have been towards us."_ Barry felt like he was being stabbed in the back by the person he considered his best friend.

"Cisco, I'm not pushing anyone away. I'm just having some time to myself." Barry told him and now he was now thinking how his inter-dimensional friend, Kara Danvers and how was she doing.

 **Earth-38, DEO:**

Kara was in her Supergirl costume after she just returned from a bank robbery, she landed on the balcony and walked in to see her sister standing there. Kara hugged Alex who returned the hug, they then made their way down to the training room and started training. Alex was helping Kara learn new moves in case she couldn't use her powers and Alex could tell from her sister's actions that something was bothering her.

"Okay Kara, time out," Alex suggested, Kara sat down on the bench and sorted out her skirt. "Is there something bothering you?" Kara didn't answer, she started playing with her hair and that told Alex that something was playing on her mind. "Kara, you know that you can tell me anything." Kara nodded then looked up at her sister.

"It's to do with Mon-El," Kara started and it was Alex's turn to sit down on the bench and Kara to stand up. "Ever since I found out he was married to Irma, my heart feels like it's breaking and I don't know what to do." Alex didn't know what to do as she once felt like that after breaking up with Maggie.

"Kara, it sounds like you're emotionally confused," Alex told her, she got up and hugged her sister. "I personally don't know what to do but maybe you should take a break, go and take a vacation somewhere." Kara nodded then had an idea of where she could go.

"Alex, I'll take up that idea and I'm going to see a friend," Kara said then showed her a photo of her with a guy. "I'm going to see him." Alex knew who it was so he nodded, Kara smiled then ran off to get ready to go and see her friend.

 **Earth-1, S.T.A.R Labs:**

Barry was in the Cortex standing in front of his Flash suit, he placed his hand on the emblem as he thought about the what the future may hold for him as he had decided Iris wasn't the one for him.

"Hey there, Barr," Barry turned around and there was Joe, he placed his jacket on the main desk then walked over to his son and hugged him, Barry returned the hug then turned his attention back to his suit. "Are you alright, Barry?" Barry shrugged his shoulders as a response instead of using words.

"Sometimes Joe, I honestly don't know what I'm doing," Barry admitted, he sat in a chair which was next to his suit and looked up at Joe. "Ever since I found out about that news article, I have focused on trying to prevent the timeline from changing but I've been lying about my feelings for Iris." Joe sat down opposite Barry and looked at him, he was still trying to get to grips with time travel and alternate Earths.

"So, what are you saying, Barry?" Joe asked, Barry turned around to pick up something then he threw it between them. "What this?" Barry got up then removed the Flash suit.

"I'm going away for a little while so I can think," Barry said as he placed the folded up Flash suit then he removed the emblem and removed the tracker Cisco had placed in it. "I'll see you around." Barry was about to leave when the team walked in and blocked the exit.

"Barry, you need to think about this carefully." advised Cisco, Barry looked to side then walked towards one of the walls and began to vibrate so fast that he phrase through the wall and had almost left the building when Harry shot a dart that made Barry fall down.

"Allen, instead of running from your problems," Harry held out a hand and Barry took it as Harry was the only person that he truly trusted. "Try talking to someone so that way, you can get help." Barry nodded then the two walked off to the Time Vault to have a private chat.

 **Earth-38, Kara's apartment:**

Kara was at her place packing a few bags so she that she could go and take a break from being Supergirl. She was just about ready when she heard someone knocking on her front door, she used her x-ray vision to see who it was and it was male body and looked unharmed. Kara walked over to her door and opened it and there stood Mon-El, the last person Kara wanted to see at this or any moment in time. Kara decided to be nice and let Mon-El in so they could talk before she left for her long holiday away.

"Kara, I heard you're going away for a while," Mon-El asked and Kara nodded. "Do you want me to go with you for company?" That question made Kara's heart burn as Mon-El, the man who she once loved and was now married to someone else, was asking her if she wanted him to go with her for company when it was because of him that Kara was going away for a while.

"No, Mon-El!" All of a sudden, Kara shouted at Mon-El and he could tell she was seriously angry with him. "I'm going away for a while to get away from you!" Kara bellowed, she walked over to the door and opened then pointed out to the hallway. "I want you to go and never ask anyone where I'm going." Mon-El walked out with his head down, he wanted to try and fix things between them but now he could see that they were never going to be the same again.

"I hoped we could fix what we had between us." Mon-El told Kara before he left, Kara grabbed him by the shoulder and looked at him and she wasn't happy at all.

"Do you know how hard it's been for me: for me to act happy around you and Irma?" Kara asked but Mon-El didn't answer. "It's been more painful than being stabbed by a Kryptonite blade!" Kara was releasing all her negative emotions at the cause of it: Mon-El and with that, Kara literary kicked Mon-El out of her apartment and locked her door so that she could get back to her packing.

 **Earth-1, S.T.A.R Labs:**

Barry was sat on the floor while talking to Harry Wells, who was standing up, he was listening to Barry so that he could help him get through the problem. Over time, the two scientists had become more like friends which meant Barry could trust Wells more than the others.

"I can't believe it took me so long to realise that," Barry admitted, he pointed at The Flash article that was up on the wall, Harry looked at the byline and noticed it now said 'Iris West'. "The name on the byline changed when I admitted to myself, I feel like such a fool: to be persuaded by something that hasn't happened next." Barry shouted then punched the wall, the echo of the punch made Harry jump.

"Allen, I'm proud that you decided to alter your future and that you wanted to talk about this with me," Harry congratulated the speedster as he sat next to him. "But the next time you feel like this, don't run." Harry held his hand out and Barry shook it, Harry removed his glasses then looked at Barry. "Suggestion: try talking to someone who you know more than any of us." At that moment, an alarm started screaming and Gideon activated.

"Gideon, what's going on?" Barry asked and Gideon projected the CCTV view of the Breach Room as a breach had opened. "Let's see who wants to say hello." Barry suggested, he grabbed Wells then the two bolted off to the Breach Room.

 **Breach Room:**

Barry and Wells arrived in the Breach Room before anyone else had arrived and when they did, everyone saw several bags come flying through and landed by Barry and Wells' feet. They were confused with who was coming through and how stuff were coming through but seconds later, a familiar figure jumped through and brought a smile to Barry's face: it was Kara Danvers.

"Kara!" Barry exclaimed, he jumped over the several bags and hugged his Super Friend, Kara smiled and returned the hug. "What's brought you? Has the DEO sent you for punishment or something?" He joked and that made Kara laugh, Barry had to admit that he found Kara's laugh adorable.

"Hey Barry and no," Kara giggled. "I'm actually taking a vacation from my Earth, too many problems for me to handle." Barry nodded as he knew that feeling all too well.

"If you're staying here then how about you stay with me?" Barry offered, Kara smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "To be honest, I could do with a roommate," Barry admitted. "I do get lonely, living on my own in my apartment." Kara nodded then the two picked up all of Kara's stuff then left the Breach Room.

"Is it me or does Barry look and sound a lot better than earlier?" Caitlin asked and the team nodded, they then turned and looked at Harry who was cleaning his glasses.

"What?" Harry asked in his usual manner, he acted like he had nothing to do with Barry's happier attitude.

 **The Loft:**

Barry and Kara arrived at Barry's place and Kara was amazed at the size of Barry's place, it was clearly far more bigger than hers which made the Kryptonian a little jealous. Barry took Kara's stuff to the spare room and when he came down, he saw Kara looking around the loft so that she could find out where everything was.

"I see you're making yourself at home," Barry called out and that made Kara jump. "It's fine, you can stay here whenever you want for as long as you want." Barry told her and that made Kara happy as now she had a place to stay while on Earth-1.

"Thanks Barry," Kara sat down and smiled as Barry made them a cup of coffee and held up a bag of donuts. "Either you knew that I would be staying with you or you're just lucky." Kara exclaimed, Barry smiled and winked at her as he carried the two coffees and the donuts to the couch and placed them on the couch.

"If I was lucky, Kara, I wouldn't be having girl troubles," Barry told her and the pair laughed, "So, what really brings you here? Something tells me that there are pretty of lovely vacations spots on your Earth." Barry enquired, Kara knew that Barry could tell there was another reason why she was on his Earth.

"Mon-El is back and he's married," Kara said and Barry could tell that it upset her a lot. "I've had to try and hide my feelings for him but it hurts more every time I see him." Barry wrapped his arm around Kara and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks again for this, Barry. Staying here, the coffee and donuts, piece and quiet and Mon-El free." Barry smiled as he leant forward and grabbed a donut to pass it to Kara.

"It's my pleasure, Kara." Gushed Barry, he was more than happy to help Kara as the two got along with no problem as they weren't just friends, they were super friends.

 **Earth-38, DEO:**

Alex had just left the training room after a two and half hour training session with J'onn, the pair always liked to train so that they were prepared for anything. She was just about to go into her office when she saw Mon-El talking to Winn and could tell it was a heated argument about something and she didn't super hearing to overhear Mon-El who had just said Kara's name so Alex did what any agent/sister would do and find out what that problem had to do with her younger sister.

"Mon-El! Winn! What's going on here?" Alex commanded which she could tell scared Winn a little bit more than Kara's powers. "Do I need to ask a second time?" Mon-El decided to be the bigger man and answer Alex.

"I was asking Winn if he knew where Kara had gone," Mon-El explained which caused Alex to be concerned. "I care about her like you still care about Maggie, Alex." Mon-El knew that Maggie and Alex weren't engaged anymore but while being ex's, they decided to be friends which none of them had a problem with.

"And as I told Mister Beard here, I have no idea where Kara is." Winn added and Alex knew that he was telling the truth as the only ones that Kara had gone to Earth-1 was herself and J'onn.

"Mon-El, the only ones that know where Kara is are me and J'onn," Alex told him. "And the next time you act like this, I will shoot you in the leg with a lead bullet." She threatened, Mon-El walked away then Alex walked off to take a shower, thinking about how Kara was doing on Earth-1 with her friend: Barry Allen aka The Flash.

 **There is the first chapter and I hope it was good enough for you SuperFlash fans. How did you like Harry taking Joe's role of giving Barry advice? I watched a lot of Barry X Kara vids to come up with this.**

 **It would great if you leave me a review of how this was for you.**

 **See you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second page to my requested Superflash story. Enjoy!**

 **Next morning, The Loft:**

Kara had woken up and to remember that she wasn't in her bed on Earth-38, she was in a spare bed on Earth-1 and she was now a roommate to her best friend, Barry Allen aka The Flash. What had awoken Kara wasn't trouble or the planet at risk, it was the smell of bacon being cooked so Kara ran downstairs like a little girl and there she saw Barry cooking which she thought she would never get a chance to see.

"Wow! You are an amazing cook!" Exclaimed Kara, Barry smiled then started dishing up the food on to two separate plates, he carried them over to the table then used his speed to carry two cups of orange juice. "Bacon, sausages, hash browns and beans! If this is a dream, don't pinch me." Kara sang, she took a slip of her juice then looked at Barry who was smiling at her.

"Kara, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" Barry asked and he knew the answer as Kara's face glowed bright red as if she was already think about the idea. "I just came up with the idea as you could do with something to take your mind of your problems on your Earth." Kara nodded as she liked the idea.

"I would love that, Barry," Kara replied then the pair got back to their breakfast and when they were finished, Barry used his speed to wash their dishes then the pair got suited into the costumes. "Wanna come out and patrol with me?" Barry offered and Kara nodded.

 **CCPD:**

Some big time arms dealers had broken free from their cuffs and had taken the cops and anyone else hostage which included Joe, Cecile and Iris as they were discussing about Barry's recent behaviour change.

"Listen! We want a car, jet, 200,000 in new notes and no cops else we start shooting!" Bellowed one of the gunmen, they all pointed the police issued rifles at the cops when one of grabbed Cecile and pointed a pistol into her ribs. Joe was panicking as Cecile meant just as much to him as Iris and Wally did and as if by wishing for help, the windows broke open and in flew Supergirl who disarmed the guy holding Cecile.

"You guys have some serious courage to take a police department hostage!" Joked Supergirl, another gunman started pouring rounds of bullets at Supergirl and the cops were amazed that the bullets were bouncing off her. Seconds later, a red streak of lightning came bolting in and knocked two gunmen literary off their feet and into the wall, the streak ended up being The Flash and that made the cops smile, especially Iris and Joe.

"Listen here you lot, she's called my super friend for a reason." The Flash told the knocked out gunmen, Supergirl pulled a stair railing off the wall and the cops watched as the new hero used her strength to bend it to around the grouped up gunmen.

"Don't we have a date we should be attending?" Supergirl asked and The Flash nodded and with that said, the two left the way they got in and cops were talking about them. Joe and Iris went over by the smashed window then started to have a private chat about Barry and Kara.

"Did you hear that about a date?" Iris asked and she was very upset as she wanted to go on a date with Barry but instead, he was going with someone from another Earth.

"Iris, you can't be angry with Barry's decision. It's not our place to tell him what to do." Joe told her and while Iris knew her father was right, she still wasn't happy that it was Kara going on a date with Barry and not her.

 **S.T.A.R Labs:**

Barry and Kara arrived at S.T.A.R Labs as Barry wanted leave his suit behind and focus on his date with Kara. Caitlin and Cisco walked and noticed only Barry was there and he was wearing a proper suit, he was straightening the bow tie as he wanted to impress Kara.

"Hey Barry, you're dressed smart," Complimented Caitlin, Barry turned around and smiled. "Going anywhere nice?" Barry nodded then picked up his wallet to check how much money he had.

"Yeah, I actually have a date," Barry told the two and at that moment, Kara walked in and she was wearing a red knee length dress with matching high heels and pink lipstick with her signature glasses. "And here she is." Barry held his hand out and Kara took it and before anyone could say anything, Barry and Kara sped off for their first date.

"I didn't see that coming!" Shouted Cisco as both him and Caitlin were surprised at the fact Barry was dating a superhero from another Earth and was also an alien. Caitlin sat down and looked at Barry's suit as she thinking how this was going to play out.

 **Ocean Star restaurant, night time:**

Barry and Kara's date started wonderfully as Barry got them there on time and they were given the rooftop table. The two sat down and started eating their meal while talking about how Kara was enjoying herself and talking about their fight earlier with the gunmen, they were laughing and eating.

"You know, I never expected us to go out on a date," Kara admitted, Barry smiled as he placed his left hand on top of Kara's right hand. "But here we are and I love this." Barry was happy that Kara was enjoying his company as he too was enjoying the date so they decided to leave the restaurant and go for a walk by the beach as Barry knew that a night walk was very much romantic.

 **Earth-38, Alien bar:**

Alex was at the drinking as she had a tough day at work with the Silver Banshee screaming her head off but the problem was that she had got away. She wished Kara was there to help but she couldn't bring herself to ask her sister to come back as she was away to take some time from the DEO and Mon-El.

"I thought I would find you here," Alex turned her head and there she saw J'onn, he looked tired after a long day of paperwork and phone calls. "You're thinking that you did badly because we didn't have Kara." J'onn said as he got a drink, Alex looked at J'onn as she thought that he had used his mind-reading powers to find that out. "I didn't need my powers to read that expression on your face."

"Then you'll know that I won't ask Kara to cancel the holiday to help us." Alex told her boss, she wanted Kara to get a proper break even though she had no idea that Kara was fighting crime on Earth-1.

 _(For heroes like Barry and Kara, would fighting crime be counted as a way to move on from a breakup or trying to forget someone?)_

"I understand what you're saying Alex but right now, we need Kara's help." J'onn said. As much as he wanted Kara to take a break, they needed her to stop the crime as they couldn't be everywhere compared to their superhero who was very fast.

 **Alex's apartment:**

Alex had returned from the bar and the only thing she wanted to do was go to bed and sleep for the rest of her life but that wasn't going to happen as a breach had opened in her place. She took out her gun then pointed at the portal and it didn't take long for two figures to jump out of it.

"Kara! What are you doing here?" Alex asked then her attention turned to the tall, skinny guy standing next to her sister. "And who is this?" Kara smiled and lowered the gun in her sister's hand.

"Alex, this is Barry. Barry this is my caring sister, Alex." Kara introduced the two and the pair shook hands which made Kara smile. "And we're here so I can get back to work." Barry picked up Kara's bags and ran them all back to her place while Alex and Kara were chatting.

"So, he's that speedy hero from Earth-1?" Alex asked as she was still confused, Kara smiled and nodded. "He sure is fast." Alex was impressed with the guy her sister had brought over to their Earth.

"Yeah, he wanted a break from his Earth and I said he could stay with me," Kara told her sister and Alex nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be in my bed and he'll be on the couch." Kara promised and Alex laughed.

"I don't have any problems with you two sharing a bed," Alex explained. "You two can do whatever you want just go slow." Kara blushed and laughed. But then she started feeling something that he used to feel towards Mon-El but now, she was feeling that emotion for Barry.

 **Next day, Earth-38, city streets:**

Silver Banshee had broken Livewire loose so that they could get out of city and away to live a Supergirl free life but today wasn't that day as Supergirl arrived with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"Hello there, you two!" Shouted Supergirl and that got the attentions of the villainous duo. "Can you two go back to jail by yourselves as I have a date to go to." Supergirl started walking towards the duo then started to get a headache, she collapsed but saw that it was Psi mentally attacking her.

"Sorry but we don't have time for this." Bellowed Psi, she used her powers to make Supergirl feel more pain and it was making the heroine's ear bleed.

 **Meanwhile…**

Back at the DEO, the team was watching the fight and when they heard footsteps coming behind them, Alex turned around to see that it was Barry Allen and he looked angry.

"Barry, before you say anything…" Alex started but before she had a chance to finish her sentence, Barry shouted and that was when the DEO was shown a version of Barry that they didn't like at all.

"Kara is out there, on her own, and you didn't tell her to take backup!" Barry shouted, it was at that time Winn came running down and stopped next to Barry.

Barry, perfect timing, my friend." Winn announced then handed Barry a gold ring with a lightning bolt on the top. "That, my friend, is something Kara had ask me to make and it's now finished thanks to me and our new brainy friend." Winn called out then Brainiac 5 walked down the stairs.

"Me and Winn here was able to make you a suit and encase it inside the ring," Brainiac told the speedster as Barry slid it on to his ring finger. "The ring was my idea because that way it's, how would Winn say it, more cooler." The interlet added, Barry smiled then looked at the ring. He then held out his right arm and the ring opened then it shot out a one piece suit. Barry then ran towards the suit and like a magnet, the suit attached itself to Barry and now instead of wearing his civilian clothes, the speedster was wearing a Flash suit: it was a bright shade of and a gold belt around the waist, there were gold lightning bolts on the forearms and on the ankles were lightning bolts.

"Nice job guys," Complimented Barry, he nodded at everyone then they all watched as lightning appeared and seemed to be powering up Barry's speed. "Time to run!" With that, The Flash ran off to save Supergirl and left behind a huge mess of paperwork everywhere and whoever had long hair now had a bad hair day.

 **City streets:**

Supergirl was being mentally attacked by Psi, shocked by Livewire and blasted by sound waves from Silver Banshee. They were all enjoying themselves while Kara was screaming in pain while the civilians watched in horror but it wasn't long until they heard the sound of a loud boom, the villainous trio looked behind them only to get knocked off and out a red and yellow streak of lightning then the unknown hero to everyone ran over and helped Supergirl up on to her feet.

"You alright?" Supergirl looked at her hero and could see it was Barry in his new Flash suit. "I got here as fast as I could." Flash explained and Supergirl nodded. The two heroes took the trio to prison then went back to the DEO to talk about their plans.

 **DEO:**

While Kara was in the medical bay getting checked by Alex, Barry was in the training room trying some new moves he had in mind in case of a bigger threat. The room was quiet apart from the sounds of lightning crackling but then Barry looked up to see Mon-El walking down the stairs.

"Mon-El, you haven't changed since I last saw you," Barry said which confused Mon-El as he had changed a lot. "I don't mean physically, I mean you're still a jackass." That offended Mon-El but he didn't react.

"I'm married to someone who loves me," Mon-El pointed out then Barry laughed. "What? I love Irma with all my love and I'm sorry that Kara moved on." That setted Barry off so he ran towards the Daxamite then super punched him.

"KARA LOVED YOU AND STILL DOES BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE SEES IN YOU!" Exclaimed Barry, he picked Mon-El up by the collar of his shirt then tossed him down the hall. "WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING?" Barry was still screaming at Mon-El but what the scarlet speedster didn't know was at the top of the staircase, stood Alex and Kara and they heard everything which included what Barry said next. "I HAVE LOVED KARA FOR A LONG TIME BUT I DIDN'T TELL AS I WAS TRYING TO FIGHT FATE AND SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH AN IDIOT LIKE YOU!" With that, Barry released the last of his anger by running around in circle at high speed then threw lightning which sent Mon-El flying.

"It seems you really care about her," Mon-El said in pain, his chest was hurting after that lightning bolt hit him. "I guess she's all yours and good luck." Mon-El then pointed behind the speedster and there stood Kara and Alex who looked shocked, Barry lifted his crowl up then bolted out of the DEO as Kara tried to grab him.

"BARRY!" Kara screamed, she had feelings for Barry but now she had found that he had loved her for a long time. Kara tried to chase after him but was still too weak from her fight, Alex hugged her sister then looked at Mon-El who was standing up while holding his chest.

 **Here's my second chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it. I hoped you liked moments Barry and Kara had, I did my best and hope you Superflash fans like it.**

 **Now, what will happen next time? To know that, you'll have to wait until Chapter 3 comes. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 begins now! ENJOY!**

 **:**

Barry was on the roof of Worldwide Media was just thinking about his actions: he had punched, tossed and threw lightning at Mon-El and to top it off, Kara had saw it all which made feel terrible and now she knew how he truly felt about her.

"What do I do now?" Barry asked himself as he was confused with what he should do. He was alone until he heard the sound of someone landing behind him and when he looked, he saw that it was J'onn as the Martian Manhunter.

"I heard what happened," That was all that J'onn said before Barry got up then handed back the Flash ring. "What are you doing?" J'onn asked, Barry turned around and looked at the view he was looking at.

"Is Kara okay?" Barry asked, he was concerned about her and J'onn nodded which made Barry happy.

"Yes, she's upset because she wanted to talk to you but you ran off," J'onn shapeshifted back into his human form then sat down next to the speedster. "She told me that you hit Mon-El a lot, I'm impressed." Barry smiled and laughed a little.

"You know I've always hated that guy," Barry told J'onn and he agreed as there were times that even he didn't like Mon-El. "When Kara was with him, it was so hard not to tell her how I felt about her as I didn't what to lose what we had." J'onn nodded, he patted Barry on the shoulder then handed the Flash ring back to Barry.

"Go and get her, Barry," Advised J'onn and Barry nodded, he got up then got ready to run to his home, his Supergirl, his Kara. "Go." J'onn ordered and in a split second, Barry had run off to tell Kara the truth.

 **S.T.A.R Labs, Earth-1:**

The team were getting worried about the disappearance of Barry and Kara but there was one person who wasn't worried and that was Harry Wells as he knew where the pair. He knew because Barry told him as he wanted to keep it a secret from everyone else and when it came to tracking him down, Cisco couldn't locate him with his powers which meant something was stopping him.

"Does anyone know where Barry is?" Joe asked, everyone shrugged their shoulders apart from Harry who was busy with some tech he had created to reflect sound attacks. "Wells?" Joe asked and he shrugged his shoulders without even looking at the team.

"First he's on a date with Kara then the next thing is that they're both gone!" Shouted Iris, they could tell that she was still jealous about Kara taking the man she loved away.

 **Earth-38, Kara's apartment:**

Kara was sat down in front of her television watching some romantic sitcom while eating an entire bowl of ice-cream, she was feeling alone as the man she had started falling in love with had admitted how he felt and how he had disappeared. The next thing she knew was that her front door was getting knocked on and when she'd opened the door, there stood Barry Allen with a bouquet of red roses and a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry for running off like that," Barry started and that made Kara smile so she let him in, Barry placed the roses on the kitchen counter then turned his attention to Kara. "It's just I needed to think about what I did: attacking Mon-El like that, running away from you," Barry explained then sat down on a stool and smiled a little. "I've come here to see if you want to give us a shot." He asked and that made Kara run over and kiss him on the lips, Barry felt happy then returned the kiss.

"It's about time you told me how you felt," Kara hummed, Barry smiled as he was finally happy that the two had told each other how they felt. "I was only dating Mon-El because you were taken." Barry and Kara smiled at each other then gave each other another kiss which was more passionate than the first one then the two decided to sit down together and watch the sitcom with Kara's head resting on Barry's shoulder and their hands interlocked with each others.

 **Next morning:**

Kara woke up in her bed while wearing her pyjamas but then noticed she had an arm on over her waist, she looked behind her and saw that the arm belonged to Barry Allen, who was in only his pyjama bottoms. He slowly began to wake up and smiled at Kara who smiled back, Kara turned over so they could look at each face-to-face.

"Morning." Barry said cheerfully as he leant forward and kissed her on the forehead, Kara smiled then kissed him on the cheek. "How did you sleep?" Barry asked as he got out of bed and bent over to pick up his top and put it on, Kara smiled and she too got out of bed and did a stretch so that her top lifted up and showed her stomach.

"I actually had the best night sleep ever!" Shouted Kara, she walked into the bathroom to have a shower while Barry got into the kitchen and started making them breakfast. It wasn't long until Kara came out of the bathroom wearing a yellow summer dress and it was at that moment that she could smell what Barry had cooked.

"We have sausage, bacon, french toast, beans and hash browns." Announced Barry as he stood to the side and showed their breakfast, Kara smiled the biggest smile she had ever made.

"I love this and you so much, Barry," Kara screamed as she jumped and Barry caught her in his arms, she was amazed with how strong he was. "I will love you for all of time." And with that said, Barry stole another kiss from Kara then lowered her down so they could have their breakfast.

 **Earth-1, breach room:**

Harry was sat on the stairs thinking about if what he was doing, hiding the fact that he knew where Barry was, the right thing to do. He was thinking to himself until he had company in the form of Joe West who was holding two cups of coffee and he handed one to Harry who accepted it.

"Wells, be honest with me," Joe started off saying and Harry knew very well what the detective was going to ask. "Where is Barry and why are you hiding it from us?" Joe asked and as Barry's guardian, Harry knew that Joe had the right to know where his son was.

"Fine, Barry's gone with Kara to Earth-38," Harry admitted which surprised Joe. "He told me as he wanted some time away from the team. He also wanted to do something that was important for him." Harry added and that made Joe confused.

"What was it that he had to do?" Joe asked and Harry took off his glasses to clean the lenses then turned back to face Joe.

"He said he had to tell someone close to him the truth." Was all that Harry said before he got up and walked away, leaving Joe to think about who was Harry talking about.

 **Earth-38, DEO:**

Kara and Barry were training in training room while above them, Mon-El and Irma watched them as they had never seen a speedster fight before. Irma watched as Mon-El walked away and headed towards the Legion ship while Irma watched the two superheroes train.

"Where's Mon-El gone?" Alex had walked over to Irma and she looked at the agent.

"He's gone back to the ship, he doesn't like being near Barry after yesterday." Irma told Alex and she nodded. "Do you find out why the speedster attacked Mon-El yesterday?" Alex shrugged their shoulders then next back to watching Barry and Kara training.

 **Training room:**

Downstairs, Barry and Kara was training and while Kara used her cape tricks, Barry never got hit thanks to his phrasing ability. Then Barry threw a lightning bolt and Kara blocked it by using her cape but that was a distraction as Barry slid across the ground and knocked Kara down to the ground, Barry got up and helped up Kara who smiled.

"Nice trick." Complimented Kara, Barry smiled as he crossed his arms. "What? Is there something on my face or something?" Kara asked as Barry never took his eyes of her.

"Sorry, I just forgot how beautiful you look in your costume and civilian clothing," Barry flirted, Kara blushed and looked at the ground. "You know, being with you has released a part of me that I thought I would never see: a part of me who can be The Flash and have you." That made Kara smile but their moment was ruining when Brainiac walked in with a smile on his face.

"Barry, I was wondering if I take the suit back to make some upgrades to it," Barry nodded then pressed the emblem as the suit came off and flew back into the ring, he then removed the ring and handed it to Brainiac. "It shouldn't take too long." And with that, Brainiac walked off to upgrade Barry's suit which gave the lovebirds more time to talk.

 **DEO lab:**

Brainiac was in the lab adding some new tech upgrades to Barry's new suit just as Alex walked in and she was impressed with how much stuff was packed inside the suit when it was inside the ring.

"Kryptonite repulsors? Sonic shields? How does all of that tech not get damaged inside the ring?" Alex asked but the intellect didn't answer as he was hard at work and didn't want to lose focus. "Brainy? How long will the upgrades take?" Alex asked and that was the question that Brainy was going to answer.

"A few more seconds as now all I have to do is…" Brainy paused then pressed the emblem on the suit and it flew back into the ring. "And now, I'm done."Alex picked up the ring and looked at it as she was impressed with the tech from the future.

"I'll go and deliver this to Barry," Alex informed Brainiac and he nodded. "Great job, Brainy." Alex complimented then walked away, leaving Brainy to tidy up his equipment.

 **Balcony:**

Barry and Kara were looking at the view over National City as they smiled and held hands. After all the losses they had suffered and horrific past, the two were happy that fate had brought them together and there was no one who could ever break them apart as their bond was more powerful than anything they had fought.

"Barry!" Shouted a voice, the pair looked to see Alex and Barry caught the object she tossed which was the Flash ring. "Brainy finished the upgrades, you're ready." Barry smiled then hugged Alex who didn't see it coming.

"Thanks, this makes things for me far more easy." Barry thanked, Alex was happy to have helped then Barry hugged Kara. Alex noticed that Barry whispered something into Kara's ear and she nodded and with that, Barry left Kara and Alex alone.

"Alex, it is okay I tell you something?" Kara asked and Alex nodded, the two stood by the edge of the balcony and looked over the city. "Me and Barry are together, officially." Kara told her sister and Alex smiled.

"It's about time," Was all that Alex said which surprised Kara. "What? Since you last saw him, you've done nothing but talk about him," Alex started which made Kara blush. "I was thinking you either had a fangirl crush for him or you were falling for him." Kara nodded at the second choice.

"To be honest with you, I was only dating Mon-El because Barry was with someone and I didn't want to tell him," Kara revealed to her sister who nodded. "I found out that Barry did the same thing: we both liked each other but never said because we didn't want to lose the other." Alex smiled then hugged her sister, she was happy that Kara now had happiness and it came from someone she had loved for a long time.

 **Later that day:**

There was going to be a party at Kara's place to celebrate her Earth birthday and when Kara walked out of her bedroom, she saw that her entire place was covering birthday decorations and a perfectly baked cake was on the table. The front door opened and there was Barry, he was carrying some pizzas as he had made them a buffet for everyone to take what they wanted.

"WOW! You're really going over the top for me, babe!" Kara exclaimed which made Barry smile, he wanted this birthday party to be a special one. "I love this." Kara walked out so Barry could see her wearing a scarlet coloured dress and a silver necklace as well as black flats.

"Well, we decided to tell your friends that we're together," Barry reminded and that made Kara smile, she didn't want to keep their relationship a secret as the only one who knew was Alex. "I thought kill two birds with one stone: celebrate my girl's special day and tell everyone how much I love her." Kara nodded as she liked his idea, she got up close to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, you go and get changed," Kara told him and Barry nodded. "I'll lay out the food, trust me." Barry ran off into the bedroom area and got changed. Few seconds later, Barry walked out wearing black trousers and a red shirt and a grey waistcoat.

"How does this look, Kara?" Barry asked and Kara smiled as she nodded. "Do you want me to change into something smarter?" Kara shook her head.

"No!" Kara exclaimed as she looked at her boyfriend. "You looked handsome in whatever you wear." Barry smiled then kissed Kara on the lips, the two loved each other so much then they had loved anyone in the past. Not long later, they heard knocking on the door and Barry used his speed to run over and opened it to reveal all of Kara's friends and family: J'onn, Alex, James, Winn, Lena and Eliza.

"Hello everyone," Barry welcomed them then he stepped to the side to let everyone in and while some of them knew Barry, the rest like Lena and Eliza had no idea who he was. When Eliza walked in, Barry offered her his hand and she took it. "You must be Eliza, I'm Barry. Barry Allen." Barry introduced himself, Eliza smiled and nodded.

"It's lovely to meet you, Barry," Eliza was happy then looked behind and saw the way Kara was looking at Barry. "If you're the one dating my daughter, I think she's a very lucky woman and you're a lucky man." Barry smiled and nodded then Eliza hugged the tall man, which from a distance made Kara happy to know that her mom accepted Barry.

"Happy birthday, Kara." Cheered a voice, Kara turned to see that it Lena and she was smiling. "Who's the guy talking to your mother?" Lena asked then she noticed Kara blushing. "You mean to say that Kara Danvers is now dating that guy? Where can I find a man like that?" Lena asked cheerfully which made Kara feel embarrassed.

"His name is Barry, that's all you're going to know." Kara teased Lena but the CEO really wanted to know where this Barry came from.

After everyone had some food and Kara had opened all her present, she looked over to Barry and when she nodded, the speedster smiled and nodded. Kara then stood up and looked at all her friends with a huge smile on her face, Barry walked over and stood next to Alex until he was told otherwise.

"Right, before we have any cake, I would like to make an announcement," Kara started which got everyone's attention. "Not too long ago, I thought I couldn't have everything like loving someone and a job that took all my time. But it wasn't until recently I met someone who helped me get through that," Kara held out her hand and Barry walked forward to hold his girlfriend's hand and smile. "This is my new boyfriend, Barry Allen and I love him so much. He understands me working full time so with that, I'm happy to have found someone who loves the same things as me." Everyone clapped and congratulated the couple, they kept on celebrating even when they were having the cake.

"Kara, who made this?" Eliza asked as she was curious, she knew her daughter couldn't cook as anything she tried ended up burnt. Kara looked up behind her and there was Barry smiling and that made Eliza smile.

"Barry, why don't you tell us about yourself." Lena suggested and Barry nodded, he placed his plate behind him and began telling everyone about him.

"My name is Bartholomew Allen but my friends and family call me Barry and I used to live in Central City," Barry started as he sat down on the floor next to Kara who held his hand. "A few years ago, I was struck by lightning and somehow survived. I used to work as a CSI but left due to personal reasons." Everyone was interested with the fact that Barry was struck by lightning and lived to tell the tale.

 **Minutes later:**

After everyone had left and the couple had cleaned up everything, Barry and Kara got changed into their pyjamas and climbed into bed. They were both happy that everyone enjoyed themselves then Kara noticed that Barry was now staring at ceiling as if he was deep in thought, she kissed his cheek to get Barry back to the real world.

"You okay, Barry?" Kara asked, she was worried in case something was on his mind and it was bothering him but the speedster shook his head. "You sure?" Barry knew lying to Kara was like breaking the law, he never broke the law so he decided to not lie to his girlfriend.

"I was just wondering how would my team react to this?" Barry told Kara and that made Supergirl think the same thing. "With your permission babe, I would like to tell them." Barry requested and was hoping that Kara would support her.

"Babe, I'll support you all the way," Kara promised him as she rested her head on his chest. "Tomorrow, we'll go to Earth-1 and tell everyone. I promise." With that done, Barry was happy so the heroic duo decided to go to sleep for their day with Team Flash tomorrow.

 **Chapter 3 completed and hoped you enjoyed it. Barry and Kara are now officially a couple and it seems Kara's friends and family are okay with it but the question is: how will Team Flash react to these two superheroes being together.**

 **Find out next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 and it's time to see what will happen for Barry and Kara today! Enjoy!**

 **Earth-38, Kara's apartment:**

It was morning when the sun shone brightly to reveal the sleeping bodies of Barry Allen and Kara Danvers, they were cuddled up close to each other which they loved. Barry got up carefully to make sure he didn't wake Kara then got dressed into civilian clothing, he saw Kara's phone flashing about a robbery and being the kind and loving boyfriend he was; Barry got suited into his new Flash suit and ran out to take care of the crime while leaving Kara asleep in bed, with breakfast on the bed waiting for her.

 **West house, Earth-1:**

The West family were up and having breakfast but it was quiet as usual that it was Barry who would liven up the morning with a joke or something almost funny but since he wasn't there, the three tried to make each other laugh.

"Dad, did you find out where Barry is?" Iris asked, Joe looked down as he knew but he couldn't tell Iris so he lied.

"No and when I asked Wells, he said that Barry had to go and tell someone he cared about the truth." Joe told his kids and they were both confused by what that meant.

"I'm confused, why can't Harry just explain it with easier words?" Asked Iris, the two boys shrugged their shoulders then something came to Wally and Iris noticed her brother's confused expression. "What is it, Wally?" Iris asked as she wanted to know what Wallace was thinking but secretly, Wally already knew as Barry had also told him as he trusted him.

"I was just thinking what if they went out of town for a break from the Meta." Suggested Wally but Iris knew when Wally was lying however that made Iris think of something.

"I think I know where they are." Iris said as she stood and headed for the door, Joe looked at his son and thanks to Wally's speed, they left their house before Iris had made it to the car.

 **S.T.A.R Labs:**

Cisco and Harry had just arrived at the Cortex and they were surprised to see Joe and Wally, standing in the middle of the room and their looks were eyed on Harry. Cisco could see the looks at Harry was getting from the Wests and stood to one side.

"Does someone want to tell me what's happening?" Cisco asked he raised his hands in air like a confused person. "Please? We haven't even had a Meta attack and there's already a problem." Cisco shouted, Harry placed his coffee down then sat down at the desk.

"Iris thinks she knows," Joe started, Cisco looked at Harry with a confused expression then looked back at Joe and Wally. "No matter what we promised, they need to know." Joe told Harry and he nodded, Cisco looked at Wells and he was calm.

"I made the promise, I'll tell them." Harry told the detective as he stood up and grabbing his coffee and at that moment, all of Team Flash arrived and they had heard everything.

"What do you mean that you'll tell us?" Asked Caitlin, Wells walked over and stood by Barry's suit. "Wells?" Harry knew that tone of voice and it was the "tells us or get Frosted" look.

"We all know that Barry and Kara have been missing, yes?" Harry asked and the team nodded. "What if I told you, I know where they are?" That made everyone feel betrayed, Harry stepped forward as he removed his glasses. "Barry asked me to not tell anyone as he and Kara wanted some time away so that they could…" Harry stopped talking because Cisco jumped in.

"They could go to Earth-38 without us knowing!" Cisco exclaimed, Harry nodded. "Why didn't he want us to know?" He asked, Harry looked down at the ground then back at the team.

"Barry wanted them to have some peace away from the Metas and you can't blame him," Harry started explaining. "Look at who've faced: Reverse Flash, Zoom, Savitar. And don't forget the other Metas: Peek-a-boo, Doctor Light and all those others!" Harry shouted, the team then realised that Barry was doing more work than them as he was always out risking his life while the rest of stayed behind and be backup.

"You still should've told us!" Bellowed a voice, everyone looked behind them to see Iris and she looked angry. "He's part of my family and Team Flash, we had the right to know!" Harry shook his head then looked directly at Iris.

"Yes but even Barry Allen hides secrets," Harry reminded the angry West. "I'm sure you have secrets that you keep hidden." Harry pointed out and Iris looked away. It was then quiet until the monitors started beeping.

"We've got a breach opening in the Speed Lab." Cisco informed the team and they were hoping it was Barry, even Iris but she was also hoping it was without Kara.

 **Speed Lab:**

The team had arrived at the Speed Lab and could see that breach was still open, it wasn't until a few seconds later that Kara, wearing her Supergirl costume, jumped out of the breach and the first thing the girls noticed was that she was wearing bright red lipstick and small earrings.

"Hey guys!" Beamed Kara, she was happy to see the team again after being away for a few days. The team looked at with the "Where's Barry?" expression. "Oh, Barry's on his way. He's just getting his things." With that said, Barry ran through the breach while wearing his new suit which surprised everyone including Cisco.

"Where did you get that suit from?" Cisco asked and the breach behind the heroes closed. "Come on, tell me who's my competition?" Cisco begged, Barry and Kara looked at each other then nodded.

"Winn Schott." Both said and it shocked Cisco that someone on another Earth could've made a Flash suit and make the red even brighter.

"There is another good thing about the new suit," Barry started then everyone watched as Barry pressed the emblem then the suit came off and flew back into a ring on Barry's finger. "I don't have to carry a bag anymore." Cisco was now jealous of Winn as somehow he had made a suit that could go inside a ring.

"Barry, as you can see, they know." Harry told Barry and he nodded, Harry then noticed that Kara's hand was now holding Barry's like a couple would do.

"Barr, do we tell them now or later?" Kara asked, the team could tell they wanted to tell them something then they noticed Barry whisper something into her ear.

"Since you're all here, we have something that we want to tell you all," Barry started, the heroes held up their hands then Barry told them. "Me and Kara are officially together." Everyone was surprised, Harry and Joe clapped their hands and Iris walked out of the lab.

 **Cortex:**

Team Flash and Kara had made their way up to the Cortex while still congratulating Barry and Kara for getting together. Cisco had left to get a bottle to celebrate, meanwhile Kara was talking to Caitlin and Barry was talking to Joe while Harry and Jesse had gone to find out what was wrong with Iris.

 **Med bay:**

Kara and Caitlin were talking in medical bay so that Barry and Joe could alone in the Cortex about his new relationship.

"So, when did Barry tell how he felt about you?" Caitlin asked as she handed Kara a cup of coffee, Kara was blushing but at the thought of remembered how Barry told her how he felt.

"Barry and Mon-El got into a fight because Mon-El said he was sorry that I couldn't get over him but I had to move on," Kara started which made Caitlin's eyes open wide. "Barry then started hitting him with punches and also threw lightning at him," Caitlin was impressed that Barry attacked someone to project Kara's reputation. "Barry then shouted out that he had loved me for a long time then decided to tell me when he decided to change his fate." Caitlin couldn't believe how much Barry had started to change since he had started a relationship with Kara.

"He sounded like a knight in shining armor for you," Caitlin said happily, Kara smiled and nodded. "When did you two start dating?" Caitlin was interested to know when did the pair decide to start.

 **Meanwhile:**

Barry and Joe were discussing why he decided to only tell Harry and not trust the others, Joe was feeling as if he had lost Barry's trust.

"Barry, why did you only tell Wells that you were going to another Earth?" Joe was feeling a bit upset but Barry patted him on the shoulder.

"Joe, the reason I didn't tell you was because I wanted to spend time alone with Kara," Barry explained which Joe could kind of understand. "Don't think it's anything personal; it was like a break from all the Metas." Joe finally understood why he didn't tell the others, so that he could have a peaceful break. "But my break wasn't peaceful as Kara was almost seriously injured, then I got the new suit in time to save her."

"You really love her, don't you Barr?" Joe asked and Barry nodded, he watched as Barry sat down on a chair with a huge smile on his face.

"With Linda and Patty, it was like they were stepping stones so that I could be ready for Kara," Barry explained, Joe sat next to adopted son and patted him on the shoulder. "Joe, I'm sorry if I hurt Iris but I don't feel that way for her anymore. We've altered the future before so I'm willing to change my fate with my own hands." Barry was very determined and Joe was happy that his kid was doing what he wanted to do.

"She'll understand in time," Joe promised and that made Barry feel happy. "But for now, just you and Kara go and be happy." Joe instructed and Barry nodded, he got up and ran off to look for Kara while Joe took out his phone and called his favourite DA.

"Hey Cecile, I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight." Joe asked and walked off so that he could get ready for a date with his girlfriend.

 **On the roof:**

Kara was standing on the roof of S.T.A.R Labs while looking at the city, she thought that Central City was beautiful at night. But as she was busy looking at the city, Kara didn't see Barry coming up behind her to hug her.

"Hey you," Barry exclaimed, Kara smiled then hugged her boyfriend. "How did the talk with Caitlin go?" He asked and she blushed, the pair sat on the edge of the building and started talking.

"We spoke about how you revealed your feelings for me and…" Kara paused as she started to blush bright red. "What happened afterwards." She added which made Barry laugh a little, Kara gave the speedster a kiss on the cheek then the two turned their attention back to the city.

 **West house:**

The family were getting ready for a meal as they had decided to invite Barry and Kara, Iris wasn't happy because she still couldn't get used to Barry with Kara but she slowly realised that she had to move on as the pair loved each other so much.

"Iris, cheer up," Wally encouraged as he handed her a drink of wine, Iris smiled as she accepted the glass. "You know you're find someone in time." Iris was happy that her brother was supporting for her then the two walked into the dining room, Joe walked in while carrying two plates.

"Where's our guests?" Joe asked and as if by magic, Kara and Barry appeared: Barry was wearing dark grey trousers, a white shirt and a grey waistcoat while Kara was wearing a red long sleeve top, a black knee length skirt, grey tights and black shoes.

"Sorry we're late, but I wanted to pick up a bottle," Kara explained, Barry handed a bottle of white wine to Joe and he smiled. "Hope that's okay." Kara asked since she had never had dinner with Barry's adopted family and she wanted to make a good first impression.

"You didn't have to do that, Kara," Joe said as he took the bottle and took it into the kitchen then he shortly returned holding his glass. "It's great you could join us. We thought that we could get to know you a little better." Joe suggested and Kara nodded so everyone took their at the table and began eating the family were asking Kara questions.

"So Kara, Barry said you're an alien." Wally pointed out and Kara nodded. "What's the planet called?" He asked and Kara smiled then looked at Wally.

"The planet was called Krypton until it was exploded by our sun," Kara started which shocked the West family as now they felt terrible for Kara. "The Danvers family took me in and gave me a human name." Hearing that made Iris fascinated to know more about Kara.

"What is your alien name if you don't mind me asking?" Iris asked and Kara nodded, she had no problem answering the question.

"I don't mind," Kara told Iris and she smiled. "My Kryptonian name is Kara Zor-El." Kara told them and they found it quite interesting to know that Kara had alien name but they were about to learn more about the Kryptonian. "When I started getting used to living on Earth, I never thought that I would love someone as much as I love Barry," She then looked and Joe and smile at him. "Joe, you did a great job of raising an amazing man like Barry and I don't what I would have done if I had never of met him." Joe smiled then looked at the happy couple.

"You know, Kara, I hope you and Barry enjoy your life together." Joe wished the couple and the pair smiled, they got back to eating their meal and enjoyed the rest of the night.

 **Chapter 4 complete and hoped it was good. Kara has now had dinner with Barry's adopted family and the couple will staying on Earth-1 for a while. What will happen next time?**

 **Wait until then but don't forget to drop a review so I can keep going and that way, I know what you lot would like to see.**

 **See you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of my Superflash story, let's begin so I hope you enjoy.**

 **The Loft, Earth-1:**

Kara awoken to see that she was looking at her speedster boyfriend, Barry Allen and that made her smile as she was now with someone who could grant the kind of strength that her powers couldn't give her: the power of love so that she now had someone to go home to, that was if he wasn't with her on the field. Kara tried to slowly climb out of their bed but then felt a warm hand smooth down her bare back, she looked over her shoulder and there was Barry who was giving her his usual cheesy smile.

"Morning there, beautiful." Barry started and Kara blushed, she leant over while keeping the blanket close to her so that she was covered then planted a kiss on his lips.

"You know that everytime you call me beautiful, it makes feel like the most important woman in history," Kara told him and Barry responded by smoothing her cheek and kissed her forehead. "You complete me, Barry Allen."

"And you complete me, Kara Danvers." Barry told her, the two got up then got dressed when Barry's phone started ringing and Kara checked the caller. "Who is it, babe?" Barry asked as he done up his shirt.

"Captain Singh, whoever that is." Kara said as she had no idea who that was, she handed the phone to Barry and he answered it.

"Morning Captain, what's up?" Barry asked and while he was busy talking to the captain of the CCPD, Kara walked downstairs to make them coffee. "Okay sir, I'll be there shortly." Barry told his boss then hung up, he was already walking down the stairs and saw Kara making them coffee.

"Is everything okay, Barr?" Kara asked and Barry nodded, he took his brown leather jacket off the coat rack then slid on his trainers. "Are you going somewhere?" Barry nodded then grabbed his credentials.

"Sorry Kara but I got to go," Barry informed her and that made Kara feel down as she wanted to spend more time with Barry. "My captain called and told me to come in and get my case files done." That gave Kara an idea and was hoping that Barry would like the idea, she quickly poured the coffee into travel mugs then flew upstairs and got changed into the same yellow dress she wore when Barry helped her against Silver Banshee and Livewire to save Cat Grant.

"I'll come with you," Shouted Kara, Barry held her as she was finishing getting ready and it wasn't long until Kara came back down the stairs. "You've seen the two places I work and I've only seen S.T.A.R Labs, let me see the CCPD." Kara begged and Barry had to admit when Kara begged, it was hard to say no because of her cute face.

 **CCPD:**

The elevator doors opened up to reveal Barry and Kara, they walked out while holding hands and that got all the officers attention as they thought the CSI would end up with Detective West's daughter but it seemed they were wrong. Captain Singh walked down the stairs and saw his CSI with a woman he had never seen him with before but then he also noticed that Barry was more cheerful than usual.

"Mister Allen, it's nice for you to arrive and actually on time," Singh announced and that made Kara chuckle a little. "Who's this you've brought with you?" Singh asked, Barry smiled and looked at his girlfriend.

"Captain Singh, this is my girlfriend, Kara," Barry introduced Kara to his Captain and they shook hands. "And Kara, this is Captain Singh." Kara nodded and Singh nodded back.

"It's a honor to meet you, sir," Kara grinned, she was trying to make a good first impression to make Barry look good. "Barry wanted to show me what he did for a living and already, I'm impressed." Singh escorted the two to Barry's lab while talking to Kara and telling her about Barry.

"While your boyfriend isn't always on time, Barry does do a great job with helping us gather clues to capture criminals." Singh explained and that impressed Kara a lot, she hugged Barry and that made the CSI smile.

 **Squad room:**

Joe was downstairs by his desk catching up on some paperwork when he got a visit from Iris holding two travel cups full of coffee. Joe turned around and was surprised to see his daughter with a smile on her face since finding that Barry and Kara were now dating.

"Hey Iris, what you doing here?" Joe asked, Iris handed Joe one of the coffees and that put a smile on his face. "Something tells me that this isn't a social call." Joe questioned and Iris shook her head.

"I thought since yesterday's meal was a success, why not do it again tonight?" Iris suggested, Joe smiled at the idea and thought it was good but then he came up with something.

"Or we could hold a small party to congratulate them?" Joe also suggested and Iris nodded. "Why don't you and Wally get over to the house, invite the others and I'll tell Barry and Kara that we're inviting them for dinner. " Joe told his daughter and Iris agreed.

"Okay, Dad," Iris agreed to the plan. "See you later than." With that, Iris left the squad room to get the West house prepare, Joe was really happy for Barry after all the loses he had taken so it was about time he had achieved some happiness.

"Detective West!" Called a voice, Joe turned around to see Captain Singh walking towards him. "It seems Mister Allen is very happy, how did the two meet?" Singh asked and Joe told him a lie about how they met as the truth Singh would have trouble understanding

"Barry and Kara met at Jitters: he was there having a coffee and she was there reading a magazine when someone stole her pulse and Barry stopped the thief," Joe told Singh and he was impressed. "After that, they started chatting and one thing led to another so they started dating." Joe finished and Singh nodded.

"To be honest Joe, I'm happy that he's got someone like Kara." Singh approved of Kara but what no one knew was that in the CSI Lab, Kara had heard everything.

 **Central City Bank:**

The bank was working as usual until it started to snow, everyone turned around to the entrance to see a teenage girl holding a stick of some kind. She held the stick up and the calm snow became a blizzard which scared everyone then the girl walked over to a cashier and pointed her stick at him.

"I want all the cash and I want it now!" Commanded the Meta, the cashier was about to do what she wanted but it didn't happen thanks to sudden appearance of The Flash and Supergirl.

"Hey, calm down there!" Shouted Supergirl, the Meta used her stick to unleash a blizzard but The Flash span his arms to create two wind tunnels to fire back the blizzard back at her which sent the Meta flying into the wall and knocked her out.

"She reminds me of Mark Mardon, the Weather Wizard." Flash told Supergirl then that gave the Kryptonian an idea.

"Why don't we call her Weather Witch?" Suggested Supergirl and Flash nodded. "You cuff her and take her to the jail, I'll stay and make sure everyone's okay." Supergirl told Flash so he quickly cuffed the Meta then took her away while Supergirl ran over to check the civilians.

 **S.T.A.R Labs:**

Kara arrived back to see Barry talking to Wally and it looked like it was an interesting conversation as the pair laughed then gave each other a bro hug then Wally sped off, leaving a smiling Barry alone in the Cortex with Kara.

"What was that about?" Kara asked as she pointed down the hall, Barry smiled then walked over to Kara and held her hand.

"Wally came over to tell me that they wanted to invite us over for dinner," Barry told her and Kara smiled as she liked her first time around the West house. "Shall we go and get ready?" Barry asked and Kara nodded so Barry picked up his girlfriend and sped off back to their apartment so that they could get changed into some smarter clothes.

 **West house:**

Team Flash were getting the house ready for the happy couple to come for the party but as far as Barry and Kara knew, they were coming over for dinner. The team had almost finished when they heard someone knocking on the front door, Wally used his speed to quickly finish up then Iris went to answer the door and there stood Barry and Kara: Barry was wearing a dark blue shirt, grey trousers and red trainers while Kara was wearing a red dress with black flat shoes and this time, she wasn't her glasses as everyone there who she was.

"Thanks for inviting us," Kara started then she looked behind Iris to see all of Team Flash standing behind her. "But I got the feeling this isn't a normal dinner." Iris nodded then stepped out the way for the couple to enter.

"We wanted to congratulate you two on getting together." Cisco announced and the two superheroes smiled, they let go of each other's hands then started hugging their friends.

"You lot didn't have to this on our account." Barry said as he took his jacket and hung it up on the coat hanger, Joe shook his head and smiled.

"We did have to do this because we were all happy with you two getting together." Joe explained, the congratulation party began which Barry and Kara thought was amazing.

 **The next morning:**

Barry and Kara woke up on the couch in The Loft, they smiled and kissed each other as they couldn't believe that everyone had accepted their relationship even though they took the phrase "long distance relationship" to a whole new level.

"You know, I can't remember the last time I felt this happy," Kara stated as she looked up at Barry, he smiled as he took her hand and kissed it. "I think if I ever got into a fight, I've found my new source of me fighting." Kara told Barry, she got then decided to go and get dressed and something more relaxing while Barry had an idea but he while thinking of it, he was also thinking if it was too early to ask anything.

"Kara, can I ask you something?" Barry asked, he was shouting upstairs as he didn't want to interrupt her changing but in a few minutes later, Kara came walking down the stairs while wearing grey yoga pants and a white crop top. She had a confused expression on her face as she didn't know what Barry was going to ask. "I was thinking: have you ever thought of starting a family?" Barry asked and he could tell that Kara didn't see that question coming.

"I have done but how can we raise a family when we'll from different earths," Kara pointed out then walked down the stairs and kissed Barry on the lips. "But it doesn't mean I don't want one with you." Kara added, Barry smiled as he had his decision as what he was going to do. Barry ran upstairs to get changed into blue trousers, black t-shirt and a red shirt with white trainers, he then came running back downstairs and gave Kara a quick kiss on the cheek which surprised Kara and then saw the speedster running towards the front door,

"Where are you going, Barr?" Kara asked and Barry smiled, he picked up his keys and opened the front door. "Is there something wrong?" Kara asked as she was concerned that Barry was about to go.

"Nothing's wrong with us, Kara and I promise you that," Barry promised as he ran back over to Kara. "It's just that there's something I have to go and get and trust me, it will be worth the wait!" Barry exclaimed cheerfully then he bolted away and left Kara in the Loft with a confused expression as she didn't know what Barry meant but if she knew one thing, Kara knew that she could Barry with he said to trust him.

 **Chapter 5 is going to end here until next time. Sorry it's been a while as I have been busy with other story ideas.**

 **Now, what do you think Barry's going to do on the next chapter? Will their love survive will being in a long distance relationship?**

 **Find out next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now, it's time for chapter 6 of my Superflash story and for you to find out what Barry will do next.**

 **Earth-1, West house:**

Joe was getting to go to work when he heard someone knocking on the front door, he walked over to the door while sliding his gun into the holster and when Joe opened the door, he saw that it was Barry and he had a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Barr, you look happy." Joe pointed out then stepped to the side to allow Barry to walk in and stand in the middle of the living room. "Is there something I can do for you?" Joe asked and Barry nodded.

"You wouldn't happen to remember where my mother's ring is, do you?" Barry asked and Joe looked surprised at first but then his expression looked like he was very happy for his son.

"You're thinking of popping the question?" Joe asked, Barry nodded and he looked even more happier than the time he found out he could run fast. "Good luck, son." Joe said happily to Barry, he opened up a drawer in the living room by the tv then took out a ring box. Barry nodded as he took the box then began to walk up the stairs then he turned around to look at Joe.

"Could you not tell anyone? Including the team? I want them to know after she's said yes, hopefully." Barry told Joe and he nodded as he drew an invisible cross on his chest and held up his hand.

"I promise you Barry that I won't tell anyone." Joe promised, he then watched Barry run out the front door to go and ask Kara an important question.

 **S.T.A.R Labs:**

Cisco and Harry were making some upgrades to his goggles before they were interrupted the sound of someone walking towards and when they turned around, they saw that it was Kara in her civilian clothing. Kara took her glasses off and used her x-ray vision to look around and after a while, she put on her glasses then sat down by the main desk but she looked like there was something on her mind.

"Have you guys seen Barry?" Kara asked curiously and the two shook their heads, Kara looked down then started thinking where he could be.

"May I ask why are you looking for Barry, Kara?" Harry asked, he put down the screwdriver then walked over to Kara but she didn't answer. "You look like there's something bothering you." Kara nodded then looked up at Harry and removed her glasses.

"Barry ran out early this morning and said that he was going to get something that would be worth my wait," Kara explained as looked down at her glasses then back up to look Harry. "If you see him, can you ask him what's he doing? Meantime, I'm going to pay my sister a visit." Kara informed Harry and so she left the Cortex and made her way to the Breach Room while Harry tried to figure out what Barry was doing.

 **CCPD, CSI Lab:**

Barry was busying running tests for several cases he had and also thinking about Kara as he wanted to take their relationship to the next level, he then looked next his computer and then sat the ring box. He was so distracted by thinking about the box and Kara that he didn't see Caitlin Snow walk into the lab and call his name twice, it was only when she poked Barry in the ribs that finally awoke the speedster.

"Barry! Are you okay?" Caitlin asked and Barry nodded, he quickly acted like he was very busy with his job but that didn't stop Caitlin from seeing what had Barry distracted. "Is that…?" Caitlin asked as she picked up the box and even with his speed, Barry was too slow to stop the scientist then he watched she opened it to see what was inside the small box. "WOW! Barry, that's beautiful!" Exclaimed Caitlin, Barry smiled then took the box and stuck it into his pocket.

"I plan on asking her tonight," Barry told his best friend and Caitlin smiled as she down on the chair near Barry's desk. "Though we've been together a few weeks, it feels like I've known Kara for all my life." Barry explained as he stood against the window, he looked the Flash ring and smiled at it as he hoped that he would be wearing another ring along with Kara wearing one.

"Barry, if you really love Kara then there's no better time than the present to ask her," Caitlin told him and Barry nodded as his eyes glowed thanks to powers. "Run to her, Barry. Run!" Caitlin shouted and with that, Barry ran off to find Kara.

 **Earth 38, DEO:**

Kara was back at the DEO wearing her Supergirl costume and everyone welcomed her back then Alex and J'onn walked over to her and hugged their favourite superhero. They were surprised to see Kara back and also without her other half, Alex looked behind her sister to see if Barry was anywhere but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Barry?" Alex asked, Kara looked and smiled as hearing his name made the superhero blush.

"He's on his Earth, I wanted to come back to see my family." Kara told them, they were happy to hear that but their reunion was cut short when the alarm started blasting out loud. "What's wrong?" Kara asked, they checked the monitors to see that AMAZO and an alternative version of Supergirl but in an all black costume and dark red cape and boots.

"It looks we got double trouble!" Kara shouted and she blasted off to fight them while J'onn turned and looked at Alex.

"Go and get him, he'll be angry if we didn't at least tell him." J'onn suggested and Alex nodded, she took out a breach remote that Cisco had made and she activated then jumped through it to fetch someone to help.

 **Earth-1, S.T.A.R Labs:**

Barry was sat in the Speed Lab looking at the ring box, he had found out that Kara had gone back to her Earth without saying anything but he ran off without telling her where he was going however, he had reason.

"Everything okay, Allen?" Barry turned around and there was Wells, he was holding two cups of coffee then handed one to Barry who accepted it. "Thinking about her Supergirl?" Harry asked and he nodded. "She's gone to see her family, she hasn't dumped you." Harry told Barry and he nodded, he then showed Harry the reason why he wasn't happy: he opened the ring box to reveal a silver engagement ring.

"That's why I ran out on Kara this morning," Barry explained to Harry who smiled, he patted Barry on the shoulder but they were interrupted by the opening on a breach and out popped Alex Danvers. "Alex, what are you doing here?" Barry asked then thought about it: if Alex was here, where was Kara? He ran into the breach without giving Alex a chance to explain why she was there.

"Go get her Barry." Harry whispered to himself as he watched the breach close behind the speedster then he left the Speed Lab and headed back to the Cortex.

 **Earth-38, city streets:**

AMAZO and the Bizarro were fighting Supergirl together which everyone at the DEO thought was a little odd as they were an unlikely team but yet they were successful fighting Supergirl as Bizarro used her strength to fly Supergirl into the ground and leave her in pain. AMAZO had walked towards the fallen heroine and transformed its right arm into a Kryptonite cannon, it was then aimed at Supergirl's chest and got ready to fire.

"Barry…" Kara mouthed as her chest was in too much pain for her to talk and as if a wish came true, the sound of something coming towards the fight at high speeds got the robot's attention but the next thing AMAZO knew, it had shut down and collapsed to the ground. Standing above the girl of steel, stood The Flash and he was holding the power core to the robot then he crushed it with his bare hands into tiny pieces.

"Stay with me, Supergirl." Flash told her as he knelt down beside her, Supergirl nodded but held her chest in pain then Flash turned his attention to Bizarro and she looked very angry.

"Destroy Supergirl!" Bizarro screamed but in a blink of an eye, the crazy dark version of Supergirl was being hit at high speed that she felt every single one of her bones shatter.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Flash shouted as he gave her an uppercut under her chin which sent her flying but not long after, she got hit by a bolt of lightning directly in the chest. Bizarro landed on the ground and created a huge crater, she was about to get up when Flash got up in her face then picked her up and ran her into one of the DEO cells then ran back and picked up Supergirl and got her to the medical bay.

 **Medical Bay:**

Barry was stood outside the medical bay while watching the doctors try and heal Supergirl and once they removed the few shards of Kryptonite from her body, they got her under the sun lamps to heal her quicker.

"Barry!" Shouted a voice, Barry took down his crowl and turned his head to see Alex running up the stairs to check her sister. "How is she?" Alex asked, she was very concerned about her sister.

"There were a few shards of Kryptonite in her and she's under the lamps." Barry told her, he turned and looked away as he felt sadness, Alex knew what he was thinking then something inside her made Alex hug the speedster.

"Don't be sad, you saved her." Alex told him, Barry looked at Kara then smiled as he knew that as long as Kara was alive, he was happy and nothing could ever change that.

"Mister Allen," J'onn had walked up the stairs and patted Barry on the shoulder with a little smile on his face. "Thank you for saving her, I don't know what any of us would do without her." That made Barry confirm what he wanted to do since the morning, he removed his emblem and held a ring in his hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Alex asked as she wanted to certain about what was in Barry's hand and Barry replied why a nod. "You want to ask my sister to marry you?" Barry nodded with a smile, Alex smiled then nodded at Barry. "Well, you have my blessing." Alex told Barry and J'onn nodded as well.

"Go and be with her, we'll tell your team that you'll be staying here for a while." J'onn told the speedster and Barry nodded then he ran over to Kara's bedside and held her hand. J'onn and Alex walked down the stairs and Alex caught a glimpse of Barry leaning over Kara and kissed her on her forehead.

 **Few minutes later:**

Barry had fallen asleep next to Kara's bed, Kara had just awoken from her sleep and there she saw a sleeping Barry Allen with his head laying on her left hand and his right hand on her stomach. Kara smiled then a shine caught her eye and when Kara looked at it, she was surprised to see an engagement ring then she figured out why Barry had left their place on Earth-1: it was so he could go and get Kara to ring so that he could propose to her.

"Hey beautiful," Barry's voice snapped Kara back into reality and she looked at her boyfriend with a smile and a bright red face. "I see my surprise is cancelled." Barry chuckled as he took the ring off the table and looked at it, Kara nodded then her hand grabbed and held Barry's free hand.

"You know you could still ask me," Kara teased and that made Barry smile at her, Kara was the source behind Barry's speed. "Go on." Encouraged Kara, Barry got down on to one knee and held up the ring to Kara as she climbed out of bed due to her now being at full strength.

"Kara Zor-El Danvers, will you make me the most happiest man and become my wife?" Barry asked, Kara had started to cry as she nodded. Kara was feeling so emotional that she couldn't speak a single word but she could see that Barry was now sliding the ring on to the finger, Barry stood up then the pair shared a kiss but it was interrupted by the sound of multiple people clapping and cheering for them.

 **Kara's apartment:**

All of Kara's friends and family were around Kara's place as they were hosting an engagement party for themselves, Kara was getting dressed into something beautiful while Barry was tidying up the place and getting the food ready then he got changed into grey jeans, red shirts and black shoes.

"Babe, they'll be any second!" Barry called over to Kara as he took out a bottle of champagne and placed it on the table, it was at that moment that Kara walked out wearing a long red sleeveless dress and long silver earrings along with the engagement ring on her finger. "WOW! No words exist to describe how you look." Flirted Barry and that made Kara smile.

"You know, I'm looking forward to see what the future holds me and you." Kara teased, the two were about to kiss when the front door started knocking. Kara walked over to answer it while Barry finished getting the food ready, Kara opened the door and there stood Alex, Eliza, J'onn, Lena, James, Winn and Brainiac as Irma and Mon-El wanted to stay behind at the DEO in case of trouble.

"Congratulations, baby girl!" Cheered Eliza, she hugged Kara then Alex joined in on the family hug. "Let's see it." Eliza begged, Kara held out her hand and showed Eliza, Alex and Lena the ring.

"It's looks amazing, Kara," Praised Lena, she was a little jealous as Kara was engaged but she really happy for her best friend. "I'm so happy for you!" Lena cheered as she hugged Kara, the four girls then walked over to the table and opened up the champagne.

 **Meanwhile:**

Barry was talking with James, Winn, Brainiac and J'onn; they were talking about what would the pair do as they were for different earths? Who would leave their earth to live on another earth? And a question from Brainiac was: who was going to take whose surname? J'onn told the three to cut down on the questions which made Barry feel a little relaxed.

"Barry, we're all happy for you," J'onn congratulated and Barry shook his hand, he then handed the guys four bottles of beers.

"Congratulations Barry!" Cheered the guys and Barry was very happy, more so when he looked at the kitchen area and winked at Kara. Both Barry and Kara couldn't believe they went from being super friends to now being engaged and now all that was left was to plan their wedding and to tell Team Flash.

 **This is what you all have been writing for: Barry and Kara are now engaged. All that's left is the wedding and now you can decide in the reviews: who should be Barry's Best Man and Kara's Maid Of Honor? If you have any questions, feel free to drop them down below.**

 **See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here and halfway through it, there will be a time jump to Superflash's big day! ENJOY!**

 **Earth-1, S.T.A.R Labs:**

The team were busy after they had just learnt from Harry that Barry had gone to Earth-38 to help Kara with something but they didn't know what it was. The team then turned to the centre of the Cortex to see a breach had opened and out jumped Alex and J'onn then Kara and Barry, the team then noticed that Barry and Kara were holding hands then Kara raised her hand to show to everyone her new ring.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Asked Cisco with a surprised expression on his face, Kara nodded as she rested her head on Barry's shoulder and the couple both smiled.

"It's beautiful!" Exclaimed Caitlin, she walked up to Barry and Kara then hugged them both. "Congrats you two." She congratulated, everyone cheered for the happy couple as they got hugs from everyone on the team, including Harry.

"Well done, Barry." Harry smiled as he shook Barry's hand then he turned to Kara and hugged. "Don't lose him." Harry told her and Kara nodded.

"This calls for a party!" Shouted Cisco, the team nodded then they decided to have it in the Speed Lab but Alex and J'onn turned down the invitation as they had to get back to their Earth, Kara and Barry understood so Cisco opened a breach to let them go back home.

 **Few hours later:**

Barry and Kara's second engagement party had begun with drinks and cheers for the happy couple. Barry was chatting to Joe about his proposal and how it wasn't what he had planned but he was happy that he was engaged to Kara then he had an idea so he left Joe and walked over to Cisco and asked him to do a favor..

"Cisco, could you be a great friend and find me this song?" Barry asked quietly as he handed Cisco a piece of paper, Cisco nodded then walked off to get the song while Barry watched Kara talk and laugh with Iris and Caitlin as Kara told them about how Barry proposed to her.

"Barry," Cisco called over and Barry turned around, Cisco was holding up a USB drive and smiled. "I got it, what now?" Cisco asked then Barry told him something.

"You're about to see how I wanted to propose to Kara." Barry said as he took the USB and inserted it into the computer, he then selected the song and tapped on his glass which got everyone's attention. "Hello everyone, I want to say thank you for supporting me and Kara through everything. I also want to do something I wanted to do something I intending of doing to proposal to my super fiancé but I wasn't ready," Barry announced, Kara looked confused she thought Barry's proposal was wonderful and yet he had a different way he wanted it to go. "Now, I will show you what I wanted to do for my special girl, Kara Danvers." With that, Barry nodded and Cisco pressed play on the computer which started playing an instrumental song and everyone got a huge surprise when instead of Barry singing, it was Kara singing and that made Barry smiled as he made his way towards Kara.. The pair started dancing while Kara was still singing until Barry started singing, they were now singing together which made it more magical and beautiful, everyone smiled and watched and Cisco had started crying as it was beautiful.

 _ **(Song used: Barry and Kara singing Running Home To You. To hear it, go to this link:**_ _ **watch?v=K36TsPvYJiw**_ _ **)**_

After the song had ended, the pair finished with a hug then a kiss. Everyone started clapping as they loved the song and the singing from the duo, they hugged them and got back to party while Barry and Kara started talking about their future together.

 **That night:**

The happy couple were back at the Loft, they raced up the stairs and Barry fell on to the bed with Kara on top of him. Barry slowly smoothed Kara's hair behind her ear then kissed her on the lips, the kiss went on for what felt like all eternality which made them feel so happy as they now had what they had wanted since they met: each other and a married life.

"I can't believe that I'm engaged to be married to the man I love most." Whispered Kara, Barry smiled as he felt the same as he always relied on the future which was telling to marry Iris but he was glad that he decide to stop listening to something that wasn't here and relied on his heart.

"Kara Zor-El, you are now my home and no matter where you are," Barry started as they paired laid on their bed and looked at each other whilst smiling. "I will always come running home to you." Barry told her and made Kara feel special, the two got back to kissing and slowly, it got more serious in the bed.

 **Few weeks later, Central City church:**

Time had flew by but not fast enough for the happy couple as today was the big day where Bartholomew Henry Allen and Kara Jessica Danvers were about to get married. Everyone from Team Supergirl had arrived even Lena, who now knew that Kara was Supergirl and that Barry was from another Earth. Barry had asked Harry to be his Best Man and Cisco to be the groomsman while Kara had Alex as her Maid Of Honor and Caitlin to be the Bridesmaid, the two were very happy that today was here and they could become married.

 **Inside the church:**

Barry was stood at the Altar along with Harry and Cisco but they could notice that Barry was feeling a little on edge so Wells tapped him on the shoulder which got the speedster's attention.

"Calm down, Allen." Harry told him and Barry tried to relax but he couldn't as he was feeling on edge. "Look, this is your wedding day and you're marrying Kara. Cheer up." Harry told Barry and he nodded, all his worries had now disappeared and was now replaced with happiness.

"Here she comes, mate." Cisco told his buddy and at that moment, the organ began playing and Barry turned around to see Kara walking down the aisle in a long, white, flowing wedding dress and she looked very beautiful. It didn't take long until Kara got to the Altar and stood with Barry, the two smiling and looking forward to become husband and wife.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to wed Bartholomew Henry Allen and Kara Jessica Danvers," Announced the priest, Barry and Kara took each other hands and smiled as their wedding had officially begun. While the priest was saying the vows in the bible, Barry and Kara were too busy staring into each other's eyes. "Now we move on to the vows," The priest turned to face Barry. "Do you, Bartholomew Henry Allen, take Kara Jessica Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes, I do." Barry answered, he was looking forward for when they were officially married that he wanted the wedding to hurry up.

"Do you, Kara Jessica Danvers, take Bartholomew Henry Allen to be your lawful wedded husband?" The priest asked, Kara smiled as both she and Barry knew the answer.

"I do." Kara answered as she wanted to kiss Barry so badly but she had to wait until the priest said the magical words.

"The rings, please?" The priest asked and Cisco handed the rings to Barry and Kara then they slid their rings on to their other half. "Now I pronounce you two husband and wife, you may…" The priest get to finish the sentence as Barry pulled Kara close to him and the two began kissing, everyone got out of their seats and started cheering for the newly married couple of Barry and Kara Allen.

When the wedding was over, everyone walked out of the church then Kara threw her bouquet and Alex caught it. Everyone stood together while James set his camera to take a huge group then he ran and stood with everyone and the camera took the photo, everyone then made their way to the reception which was being held at a nearby restaurant.

 **Reception:**

Everyone was sat at their places with Barry and Kara sat at the big table at the front. Everyone was talking about how amazing the wedding was, how cute Barry and Kara looked together and smiled but the next thing they had knew was that Harry had stood and decided to make a speech to everyone.

"Everyone, I would like to make a speech," Harry announced, everyone turned their attention to Wells as he begun talking. "I don't know why Barry asked me to be his best man but I can tell you the person I've got to know over the past few years. Barry has been the kind of guy who looks out for other people before himself but after sometime of persuading, I got Barry to go and do something he wanted and as you all can see," Harry paused as he looked and smiled at the newly married couple. "Barry ran and got what he wanted: to tell the woman he very much loved and asked her to marry him." Harry wiped his eyes as he was crying with happiness. "To Barry and Kara!" Harry shouted as he raised his glass and everyone copied him.

"To Barry and Kara!" Everyone shouted then everyone drank their drinks while Barry and Kara stared deeply into each others eyes and smiled.

"To us." They said quietly then slowly drank the champagne and James was there taking the wedding photos so that the happy couple could always remember their happiest moment of their life.

 **Next day, the Loft:**

Barry and Kara woke up in bed with only the duvet covering their bodies, they were smiling then they started kissing each other but then they noticed the time, they used their speed to get dressed into the normal clothes then went straight to S.T.A.R Labs.

 **S.T.A.R Labs:**

Barry and Kara arrived at S.T.A.R Labs and they were smiling like all newly married couples do after their wedding day, the team hugged the couple and watched as the two stood and looked at the team.

"Guys we, I mean I, have an announcement to make," Kara started which surprised the team. "Everyone, I'm pregnant!" She shouted then everyone cheered for the married couple, they all hugged each other.

"Congratulations!" Shouted Caitlin then the doctor and the heroine went for a private chat and so did Barry and Joe.

 **Corridor:**

Barry and Joe walked down the hall and were talking about how did Barry find out, the speedster told Joe that he found out last night but they wanted to tell everyone as a couple.

"Congrats again, son," Joe smiled then the pair hugged each other. "Guess I'm going to be grandad and you're going to be a dad." Barry nodded with a huge smile on his face.

"Joe, I was wondering since Cecile is part of the team, if she would like to be the grandmother on my side?" Barry asked, Joe smiled about the idea then he nodded.

"I'll ask her later but I think she'll love the idea, Barr," Joe promised then his phone started ringing then he checked the caller. "Speak of the beauty." Joe smiled, he answered it then walked away to the exit.

 **Medical bay:**

Kara was sat on the bed while Caitlin was sat by a computer and was running Kara's tests, the heroine then thought to be safe that she spent more time on Earth-1 and rest.

"The tests are positive: you're 100% pregnant with Barry's kid," Caitlin confirmed as she got up and hugged Kara. "Have you decided what you're going to do whilst being pregnant?" Caitlin asked, Kara nodded then smoothed her stomach as she smiled.

"I'm going to stay here, I'm not sure if a pregnant alien travelling through a breach is a good idea." Kara told Caitlin and the doctor was impressed with her thinking.

"That's a good idea, Kara," Complimented Caitlin as she helped Kara get off the bed. "Whilst you're here, I'll be your doctor so that I can check up on your pregnancy." Kara agreed then they left the Cortex and met up with everyone in the Cortex.

 **The Loft:**

Barry and Kara returned to their apartment and decided to live a peaceful life while discussing about what to name their kid and when it was born, which earth would they be living on.

 **That's the end of this story as I'll be writing a sequel to this called A Superflash Future where we'll see what the happy couple have been up to and how their kid is.**

 **Hoped you enjoy this story and see you all next time.**


End file.
